


"Kodachrome"

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was memorial.</p></blockquote>





	"Kodachrome"

Buffy almost tosses the envelope away as junk mail. But her address is handwritten and printed in block letters are the words, "DO NOT BEND".

She cautiously rips it open and something falls out. There's a note still stuck inside. "I thought you would want this." She recognizes his messy script as her hand starts to tremble.

Carefully, she bends down and retrieves the other item. She remembers the day, she was about six and Dawn was one, on the verge of walking. Her mom looks so young and pretty and happy. "Thank you, daddy," she whispers through her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was memorial.


End file.
